Sou
|songfeat = collab |collabgroup = |official_illustrator =ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 19|month = 08|&year = 1998|ref = Sou's NND userpage Answer in ask.fm about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTCHonly = UCLAhLxCcqi5afnNTQNnfX-g niconico Sou |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID = 25382626 |mylistID1 = 35381695 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1902683 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Isubokuro |otheractivity = |country = }} Sou is a relatively new , having only begun uploading songs in 2013. He has a calm and refreshing voice and often writes 'Refreshingly' in his titles to emphasise this. Although he covers many songs which fit his voice type, he does occasionally cover songs such as "Ikkitousen" , which has a more dance element to it, unusual for his voice type. He is a close friend of Isubokuro and they often collaborate together, forming an unit named "Soborogohan" (そぼろごはん) His most viewed video to date is "Migi ni Ma Girl" , with over 500,000 views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 30, 2014) # (Released on April 03, 2015) # (Released on June 03, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # (Released on August 16, 2015) # Nicollabo (Released on December 30, 2015) # Phantasm Hero (Released on December 31, 2015) # (Released on December 31, 2015) # PALLETE (Release on May 11, 2016) Collaboration Units * Member of Bomberman * Soborogohan (そぼろごはん, Minced Rice) with Isubokuro List of Covered Songs (Night Tale Deceive) (2013.03.19) (Not in mylist) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (2013.10.20) # "Kuraiya" (2013.12.02) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.12.26) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2014.01.09) # "Eimin Douwa" (2014.01.31) # "ELECT" (2014.02.24) # "Ikanaide" (2014.03.09) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.04.02) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (2014.04.05) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.13) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.19) # "Koshitantan" (2014.04.24) # "Anti-Beat" (2014.04.29) # "Baka no Nomigusuri" (2014.05.06) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Sou and Eiri (2014.05.10) # "Sainou Sampler" (2014.05.14) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.05.24) # "Dokusen Yoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.06.02) # "Gishinanki" (2014.06.15) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.06) # "Q" (2014.07.28) # "Nemuri Hime" (2014.08.19) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (2014.08.27) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Sou and Nayugorou (2014.08.30) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.09.17) # "Hibikase" (2014.10.12) # "Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (2014.10.22) # "Kasa wo Sashite" (2014.11.01) # "Hide and Seek" (2014.11.13) # "Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.11.18) # "DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) # "Bouken No Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.01) # "Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.17) # "Donut Hole" (2014.12.20) # "Suki Kirai" -GigaP Arrange ver.- feat. Sou and Capi (2014.12.25) # "Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (2014.12.31) # "Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.08) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) # "Charon" (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, kain and Sou (2015.01.18) # "Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.01.29) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.02.04) # "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Sou and Lis (2015.02.14) # "Darling Doll" (2015.02.22) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.02.28) # "Keppe Kishou" (2015.03.04) # "Ikkitousen" (2015.03.18) # "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (2015.04.05) # "Dragon Night" (2015.04.19) # "Akaito" (2015.05.03) # "Hearted Doll" (2015.05.12) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (2015.06.06) # "Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Teenage Boys and Girls) (2015.06.10) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" ( Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.06.13) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.06.19) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Sou and Capi (2015.07.07) # "Aira" (2015.07.10) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2015.07.24) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.31) # "Summertime Record" (2015.08.18) # "Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP) (2015.08.30) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2015.09.06) # "Akogare Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.9.12) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2015.9.17) # "Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.21) # "Happy Halloween" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.10.30) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.11.15) # "World of Paradox" (2012.11.22) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) # "Ayatori" (Cat's Cradle) (2015.12.03) # "Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto" (The Sound of Summer's Last Wind; Original song with ) (2015.12.13) # "Haito Ateliesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) # "Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.08) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2016.02.16) # "22 Seiki no Bokura wa" (We of the 22nd Century) (2016.02.28) # "Toshoshitsu no Hon" (A Library Book; Original with Nishijima Thorndique) (2016.04.01) # "lllToluthin Antennalll" (2016.04.06) # "Risky Maze" (2016.04.08) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.12) }} Discography |track1title = Migi ni Ma Girl |track1info = |track1lyricist = Harufuri |track1composer = Harufuri |track1arranger = |track2title = Shishunki Shounen Shoujo |track2info = |track2lyricist = Saryuu |track2composer = Saryuu |track2arranger = |track3title = Gishinanki |track3info = |track3lyricist = Umetora |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Renai Saiban |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto |track5info = |track5lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = |track7title = Mirai Kei Innocence |track7info = |track7lyricist = koyori |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Shinsekai LIVE |track8info = |track8lyricist = Orangestar |track8composer = |track8arranger = |track9title = Darling Doll |track9info = |track9lyricist = Zips |track9composer = |track9arranger = |track10title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track10info = |track10lyricist = Mafumafu |track10composer = Mafumafu |track10arranger = |track11title = Kokuu Fukuka no Yuu Utsu |track11info = |track11lyricist = koyori |track11composer = koyori |track11arranger = |track12title = Sakasa Syndrome |track12info = |track12lyricist = 19 -iku- |track12composer = 19 -iku- |track12arranger = |track13title = Ayatori |track13info = |track13lyricist = Mafumafu |track13composer = Mafumafu |track13arranger = |track14title = Meryuu |track14info = |track14lyricist = n-buna |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = StarCrew |track15info = |track15lyricist = Akagami |track15composer = |track15arranger = }} Gallery |Sou donuthole.png|Sou as seen in his cover of "Donut Hole" |SouTwitterIcon.png|Sou as seen in his twitter icon |Sou channelart1.png|Sou's YT channel banner |Sou YT.png|Sou's YT channel avatar |Soulis B9zQbCQCMAI5PIh.png|Sou and Lis as seen in their cover of "Kimi wa Inase na Girl" |CBGiqXMUQAA45as.png|Sou's past Twitter icon |Sou g-3Qpf5K.png|Sou's current Twitter icon |CAZTpIEVAAAErAl.png|Sou's Twitter banner |Sou start.png|Sou as seen in START |Sou by laruchip.png|Sou as seen in his twitter banner |Sou by Subasu.png|Sou's twitter icon Illust. by Subaru }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitcasting * TmBox * Instagram * Ask.fm Category:Bomberman